Have you ever really loved a woman?
by Trory
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic zu dem Lied Have you ever really loved a woman? von Bryan Adams. Es geht hier um Nathan und Haley! R&R Please!


Und mal wieder eine Songfic von mir _gg_ Diesmal zu One Tree Hill. Sie bezieht sich auf Nathan und Haley. Geschrieben wird sie aus der Sicht von Nathan

Ich denke das Lied "Have you ever really loved a woman?" von Bryan Adams passt ziemlich gut zu den beiden. Hinterlasst mir doch einfach ein Review und sagt mir was ihr von dieser Songfic haltet :D

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Have you ever really loved a woman?

Niemals hätte ich glauben können das ich eine Frau jemals so lieben würde. Sie ist so anders als alle Frauen denen ich vor ihr nahe war. Diesmal bedeutet sie mir wirklich etwas, und ich wollte es noch nicht mal so weit kommen lassen. Nein.

Ich hatte komplett andere Absichten als ich anfing mich mit ihr zu treffen. Eigentlich wollte ich durch die nur ihren besten Freund fertig machen. Mehr wollte ich nicht. Vorher hatte ich diese wunderbare Frau noch nicht einmal beachtet, nicht gewusst das sie so fabelhaft ist.

Bis heute kann ich noch nicht glauben das sie mein Herz gewonnen hat. Das ich mich so schnell, und so heftig in sie verlieben würde. Doch ich kann nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Ich liebe sie einfach viel zu sehr. Würde sogar für sie sterben, und ihr überall hin folgen wo sie nur hingeht.

Jeden Moment den ich mit ihr teilen kann ist so großartig. Die Zeit vergeht viel zu schnell wenn ich mit ihr zusammen bin. Ich liebe einfach alles an ihr. Ihr liebevolles Lächeln, ihre Haare, ihre samtweiche Haut, ihre Augen die mich immer wieder von neuem gefangen nehmen. Und ganz besonders an ihr liebe ich das sie mich versteht, und mir vertraut.

To really love a woman  
To understand her  
You've got to know her deep inside  
Hear every thought  
See every dream  
And give her wings when she wants to fly  
Then when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman

Meine Liebe zu dir ist so unglaublich stark. Wenn es nach mir gehen würde würde diese Liebe niemals enden. Du bist wirklich die Liebe meines Lebens. Bei dir kann ich sein wie ich bin. Du hast mich sogar zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht. Ich brauche dich einfach, ich will dich, und sonst nichts. Für immer.

Du bist eine solche wunderbare Frau. Sag...wieso bist du mir zuvor nie aufgefallen? Wieso nicht? War ich einfach blind, oder noch nicht reif für dich? Doch nun habe ich dich gefunden, und so schnell werde ich dich nicht mehr gehen lassen. Sicher nicht.

Es ist schon verrückt wenn ich daran denke wie wir zueinander gefunden haben. Doch nun bin ich sehr froh darüber. Ich erinnere mich sehr gut an unseren ersten Kuss. Ich war dumm, habe dich vor meinen Freunden verleugnet, verleugnet was ich für dich empfinde, und wie sehr ich dich liebe und dich brauche. Doch so dumme werde ich nie wieder sein.

Du bist die einzige für mich, und wirst sie auch immer sein. Noch nie habe ich mich so sehr verliebt wie in dich. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin war ich vor dir noch nie richtig verliebt. Du hast mir gezeigt was es heißt zu Lieben, was es heißt einen Menschen so sehr zu brauchen das dein Herz schon weh tut wenn du ihn nur 5 Minuten nicht siehst. Ich bin dir so dankbar.

Und als wir uns das Ja-Wort gegeben haben war diese Liebe perfekt. Vereint für immer und ewig. Niemals mehr würde ich dich ziehen lassen, nie mehr. Und sollte es doch jemals so weit kommen werde ich um dich kämpfen, und wenn ich mein Herz dabei verliere.

When you love a woman  
You tell her that she's really wanted  
When you love a woman  
You tell her that she's the one  
She needs somebody, to tell her that it's gonna last forever  
So tell me have you ever really...really, really ever loved a woman

Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du gibst mir immer halt, gibst mir Hoffnung und glaubst an mich. Du tust so viel für andere. Dafür liebe ich dich noch sehr viel mehr. Immer strahlst du Wärme und Geborgenheit aus. In deiner nähe fühle ich mich wie zu Hause.

Wenn ich in meine Zukunft blicke dann weiß ich was ich dort sehen will. Dich und mich. Doch vor allem dich an meiner Seite. Dich in meiner Zukunft, als meine Frau. Als die Frau die ich noch immer mehr als alles andere Liebe und verehre.

Wenn ich dich sehe, sehe ich meine Zukunft. Du bist die Frau die mich auf den richtigen Weg geführt hat, und mir gezeigt hat das man erst richtig zu Leben anfängt wenn man jemanden gefunden hat dem man sein Herz schenken kann. Dir und keiner anderen würde ich jemals mein Herz schenken.

To really love a woman  
Let her hold you  
Till you know how she needs to be touched  
You've got to breathe her, really taste her  
Till you can feel her in your blood  
And when you see your unborn children in her eyes  
You know you really love a woman

Immer wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin dann ist es wie im Himmel. Diese Wärme und Liebe du die ausstrahlst nimmt mich immer von neuem gefangen, du hast mich einfach in deinen Bann gezogen. Und ich komme dir nicht aus. Nein, ich will dir auch gar nicht entkommen. Niemals würde ich dich aufgeben.

Wenn ich in deinen Armen liege dann versinke ich in ein Traumland. Und du bist immer die Hauptperson in diesen Tagträumen. In deinen Armen erinnere ich mich immer wieder an schöne Momente die ich mit dir erlebt habe, und Liebe dich dann immer und immer mehr.

Bei dir kann ich immer ich selbst sein. Zeigen wer ich wirklich bin und was ich fühle. Es ist so großartig das ich mich bei dir nicht hinter einer Maske verstecken muss, einfach ich selbst sein kann.

Dank dir weiß ich nun was es heißt eine Frau zu lieben. Und ich möchte dieses Gefühl niemals mehr missen. Wenn ich dich verlieren würde, würde mein Herz zerspringen und nie mehr heilen. Haley James du bist die Frau meines Lebens, die Frau mit der ich alt werden möchte und in deren Augen ich mich immer wieder aufs neue Verlieben möchte.

You've got to give her some faith  
Hold her tight, a little tenderness  
You've got to treat her right  
She will be there for you taking good care of you  
You really gotta love your woman And when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms  
You know you really love a woman


End file.
